More and more users are turning to network-based resources, such as electronic marketplaces, to purchase items (e.g., goods and/or services). For example, the network-based resource may offer a larger and more diverse selection of items. Further, for some of the items, there may be a number of sellers with different offers. As such, a customer may not only have access to a rich item selection, but may also obtain items at the most convenient offers.
A service provider of a network-based resource may coordinate with multiple entities to offer items. For example, the service provider may communicate with sellers to list the items at the network-based resource and with inventory planners to acquire and store a certain number of the items in storage. Some or all of these entities may rely on forecasts about the items to plan for providing, acquiring, storing, and offering the items as available from the network-based resource. Typically, each entity may manage its own forecast independently of other entities. Further, a forecast may be managed following a batch approach for a period of time during which the forecast may not be updated.